


Call Me Maybe

by oldfriendlikenew



Series: Hinanami College AU [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfriendlikenew/pseuds/oldfriendlikenew
Summary: Hajime has been out of town for two weeks and Chiaki hasn't been able to see him. They finally get the chance to video call one another one night.





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> this fic doesn't include carly rae jepson in it i just love her.  
> this is just like slightly horny on main... the next one is much hornier tho

Chiaki was currently sitting in her class, scrolling through Twitter on her phone, which was hidden by her laptop. She already understood the concept the professor was explaining and found the fact that he’s been taking an hour to reiterate the same point for the ninth time to be more or less obnoxious. Chiaki didn’t even really want to be going to school since she already had a side job of streaming games and knew that she could live very comfortably if she did that full time, but her dad begged her to go, “just in case”. She thought that she might as well get her bachelor’s in computer science since it was the closest thing the school offered to do video game-related things. So now she was sitting in the worst class she’s ever had to have suffered through, almost making her completely regret her decision of staying in school. She can’t be too mad though, it was how she met Hajime.

Speaking of the devil himself, as she was scrolling, she noticed a Snapchat come in from Hajime. She smiled to herself, having her boyfriend send her something always made her heart warm, but she almost felt like he was her prince in shining armor for sending her a distraction during this class. At least, that’s what she thought until she opened the snap. It was a picture of him wearing an extremely tight tank top that showed off his beautiful, absolutely stunning pecs, showing off the scenery of the trail he was hiking while he was out of town. Now she was just feeling slightly horny and missing those perfect pecs even more.

Hajime was currently visiting Nagito and in turn, they were hitting up a lot of places together, which only consisted of overnight stays where there was only one room, which Chiaki didn’t care for, but it was what it was. Hajime seemed to be having fun, which was truly all Chiaki cared about.

Before this trip, they didn’t have a chance to see each other at all because Hajime spent two weeks helping his twin move into his new apartment a few cities over whenever he didn’t have classes. Chiaki didn’t really mind this because it meant that Hajime would have much less exposure to his brother, who made his inferiority complex skyrocket, even if Izuru didn’t realize that he was doing as much. He wasn’t a bad guy, he just never really showed any emotions and seemed to be a natural at whatever he picked up, even though he was bored with everything. It truly seemed like a miserable existence, to Chiaki at least.

Once she got back to reality after having that thought tangent, Chiaki snuck a picture of her with eyes closed then added tears and the praying emoji then sent it to Hajime. After that, she opened the text chat and sent ‘miss you…’. He instantly replied, ‘Miss you more.’

* * *

 After finally being freed from her lecture, Chiaki walked back to her apartment and just collapsed on her couch. She was so exhausted from hearing her teacher for an hour and fifteen minutes straight, even if she kept herself preoccupied with other means. She grabbed her PS4 controller and booted up a random Twitch streamer to play in the background as she went to the kitchen for some food. Chiaki wasn’t having major trouble with her body image at the moment, but she still felt a little cautious about what she did put into her body. If it had the potential to make her upset, she knew that Hajime wouldn’t be there to help her out like last time.

After getting some food and eating, she saw that she had gotten a text from her boyfriend.

**Hajimeee [5:24 pm]: I can video call tonight if you want. :) Around 10ish.**

Chiaki jumped at this opportunity, she’s only been able to hear his voice in the very few videos, which were always tainted by Nagito’s voice being intermingled.

 **Chiaki [5:25 pm]:** **heck yeah… i’ll make sure to answer it :)**

Being excited for the night, Chiaki decided to play some video games in order to get the time go by faster.

* * *

 Chiaki was so immersed in the game that she nearly missed the ringing of her phone, but she did in fact hear it and saw that the screen said Hajime and that he was trying to start a video chat. She swiped at the option that let the video call begin. She ended up turning off her TV and walking to her room so that she could be focused on just her phone screen.

“Hello? Chiaki?” Hajime asked.

“No, it’s your personal escort for the night. What will we be exploring together, sir?” Chiaki replied.

“Ngh, don’t say that babe, I finally got my own room in this motel, but I’d rather not have to jerk it later on this kind of bed,” Hajime said, very bluntly.

In fact, the bluntness made Chiaki turn red, which in turn made Hajime chuckle.

“Sorry, I’ve been so busy and haven’t been able to take care of my frustrations, I’m a little pent up right now. Anyway, I didn’t call about that, I called to talk to my beautiful girlfriend and hear her beautiful voice. How are you doing?”

“I’ve been worse… Really missing my boy right now though,” Chiaki went to touch the screen as if she could somehow actually touch him by doing that action. “Even though he isn’t looking like my boy? Is that stubble?” She noticed it in the picture, but it just seemed so much more apparent now that she saw him up close.

“Aw babe, I miss you more. I’m so sorry that Izuru needed help moving last minute. I wish I would’ve known so I could’ve said bye properly. And haha yeah, haven’t really been able to shave these past few weeks. It’ll be gone when I’m back, don’t worry.”

“It’s fine… I’m sorry I couldn’t help with that… I ended up getting a B on that test though. And the stubble is also fine, it’s your face, do what you want, I guess,” she said, not wanting to indicate that she was actually kind of into it.

“Oh, nice! I can’t believe you had a professor that made you go to class this week, basically everyone else canceled classes. I’m glad that my workload won’t be too much after I get back from this trip.”

“I know… What’s worse is I already know what this guy is talking about in all of his lectures. Ugh, it’s so frustrating but attendance is such a large chunk of the grade…”

“You’ll get through it babe,” Hajime said while smiling. His smile, in turn, made her smile. Of course, Nagito had to come into the room and ruin that.

“Hey Hajime, do you have any toothpas- oh? Are you talking to Chiaki?” Nagito’s voice said from a little bit of a distance.

Chiaki saw Hajime’s eyes hint that Nagito was walking toward the phone and she tried to not freak out as he came into view. She saw him put an arm around Hajime as she tried her best to not show a face of disgust.

“Chiaki! It’s been too long!” Nagito said.

 “Yeah… Hi…” she said, trying to fake her interest.

Hajime cut the conversation short by moving and saying, “Yeah, I have toothpaste. Let me get it for you. Be right back, Chiaki!”

“Bye Chiaki!” Nagito said then waved with a smile as the duo exited the phone shot. She felt like she could scream but decided to practice self-control and just waited patiently for Hajime to come back.

It felt like an eternity, but Hajime did in fact return, and by his lonesome.

“I’m so sorry babe, I locked the door this time,” Hajime said.

“Oh Mr. Hinata, are you making sure no one can walk in on our alone time now?” she said while winking. She was upset, but she didn’t want to make Hajime feel bad for spending time with a friend.

“Nghh, Chiaki what did I say?” Hajime groaned.

“You can’t punish me, Mr. Hinata, but I know that you wish you could come and give me a spanking,” Chiaki wasn’t sure where this flirting was coming from, but she definitely was also feeling super sexually frustrated. She couldn’t bring herself to masturbate while Hajime was gone…

“Babe…” Hajime said, “God, I want to see your titty mole right now.”

Chiaki bit her lip, feeling nervous but it was night time and she finally had time to be with her man. She decided to proceed with her plan.

“Do you… really want to?” Chiaki asked.

Hajime eyebrows perked up a little, “I mean, yeah. But I probably would just start jizzing as soon as I saw it.”

“I mean, that’s not MY problem, it would certainly help ME get off,” Chiaki said boldly.

“Uh, sorry, this is Hajime Hinata, I’m looking for my girlfriend, Chiaki Nanami? There seems to be a mix up because my girlfriend would be too flustered to initiate sex like this, especially over video.” Hajime said.

“Whoa whoa whoa, I just offered to show you part of my boob and said you getting off would get me off,” Chiaki said, realizing how raunchy it sounded out loud.

“Babe… do you want to do it?” Hajime seriously inquired, eyes focused.

“What? Just watch each other masturbate? That doesn’t sound that fun sorry,” Chiaki said, thinking how awkward it would be just to hear them both grunting.

“Here, I’ll tell you what to do and I won’t even touch myself.”

“How did this start off with you jacking off and now it’s just me touching myself without you being pleasured?”

“Well, to be honest, I’ve always wanted to see how long I could go without masturbating while being really sexually charged… Seeing you get off would really help with that. Also, it’ll change the next time we have sex a bit…”

“I can’t believe… this video call has taken such a turn…”

“You can say no babe, I’m just down to do it. If not, we can just talk, I love listening to your voice.”

“You’re too cheesy…” Chiaki bit the inside of her cheek, contemplating because she didn’t really have anything holding her back from doing it, besides the side of her that’s just constantly embarrassed by these kinds of things.

“Okay, tell me what to do,” Chiaki said.

Hajime perked his eyebrows up, seemingly surprised that his girlfriend had actually accepted his offer. The night was certainly going to take a turn for the interesting with this… He rolled onto his side, bringing his face closer so that it was easier for him to whisper into the phone, almost as if he could be interrupted at any second when he knows that isn’t the case anymore.

“Take your jacket and shirt off but take your time with it, and use your nails to skim across your skin occasionally,” Hajime softly said.

Chiaki shifted so that she was sitting on the bed, using her pillows to hold the phone upright so that Hajime can see her take her clothes off. She does take her time and while there isn’t a huge impact, dragging her rather short nails across her skin does generate a pleasant feeling.

Once her shirt is off, Chiaki tries not to think about all of the angles that Hajime is probably going to see her at with this venture because of the camera on the phone. Due to the nature of their activities, she can’t constantly make sure that she doesn’t look fat or unattractive or-

Chiaki realized that Hajime was calling her name, meaning she must’ve zoned out.

“Chiaki? Oh good, you’re back to earth! Hey, I just want you to remind you that I love you for who you are, and you can back down from this if you want.” Hajime said.

Chiaki just smiled, happy that her boyfriend just… understood her thought process.

“I’m fine, thanks Hajime…” she said. She covered her titty mole with her hand then went and picked up the phone with the other, bringing the camera right up to it. “Take a guess at the value of the object behind my hand and you might win a grand prize.”

“It’s priceless. The only thing that’s more valuable is the person that the object belongs to,” Hajime grinned.

Chiaki once again groaned since his praise for her always seemed to be on the cheesy side. She decided to let him finally see the mole that he loves so much and now it was his turn to tap the screen, as if that would actually allow him to poke it. After some time, Chiaki brought the phone back so that her face was the main thing in focus.

“What’s next Hajime?” she asked.

“It depends, are you wearing jeans or a skirt?” he inquired.

“Jeans…” she answered.

“Okay, so get up and go in front of the full-sized mirror you have in your room,” he commanded.

“Okay,” she did as she was told, “Now what?”

“Turn around so that you can point your camera at the mirror so that I can see your ass rockin’ those jeans.”

She felt a little awkward but did as she was told and was surprised that he wolf-whistled.

“Was the mirror necessary?” she asked, slightly annoyed that she had to get up.

“Yes because I wanted to make sure you knew how good your ass looked in jeans.”

She looked in the mirror toward her butt and, while she wasn’t feeling herself nearly as much as Hajime was feeling her, she knew that jeans were her a stronger article of clothing to get him doing double takes at her.

“Okay, go back to your bed and straddle a pillow. Place the camera down so I can see what you’re doing fully,” Hajime ordered.

Chiaki gulped, knowing that the more sexual stuff was about to begin, but did as she was told. When she got into position, she asked, “Is that angle good?”

“Oh, it’s perfect babe,” Hajime stated. “Now, start to slowly grind against that pillow.”

She once again did as she was told, taking it slow. If it were up to her, Chiaki would’ve ditched the jeans by now so that she could feel the actions much more effectively, but she supposes that her jeans add a little bit of friction that she wouldn’t have had if she weren’t wearing them.

“Go faster now.”

She picked up the pace, not really moaning at her ministrations, but her breath certainly was becoming a little shakier.

“Stop.”

She came to a complete halt, upset that she was finally getting into it once he told her to quit.

“Put your hand in your jeans and see if you can feel a dampness on your panties. Not in your panties, just on.”

She raised her hips a little so she could have access, but once she did, she could definitely tell that she’s starting to get worked up. She groans a little bit at this realization. This wasn’t the slickest she’s ever been, but it is from her just grinding on a pillow and not having had her hands in her pants.

“Take your jeans off and show me how this is affecting you.”

Chiaki did just that, taking her pants off while making sure it’s a little show for him. Once she hears him grunt, she knows that she can fully take the jeans off then lay on her back, grabbing her phone once again and putting it so that he could see her underwear. She waits, slightly worried as she bit her lip, but she made sure that he couldn’t see her facial expressions.

Hajime was groaning again. He always loved knowing that he could cause an effect on her like that, even though it certainly wasn’t as damp as when they had sex together not too long ago. He planned on changing that though.

“Rub yourself through your underwear, but don’t you fucking dare tease your clit just yet. Also, have the camera pointing toward your face.”

Chiaki brought the phone up to her face again, then began to do as he said. This wasn’t particularly exciting, but she could tell that she was spreading around her fluids more, indicating that she was more turned on than she thought. She went to complain about needing more, but then her fingers accidentally swiped over her clothed clit and she moaned.

“Did you just touch your clit?”

“On accident…”

“Stop touching yourself. Push your bra down and pinch your nipple as hard as you can as punishment.”

Chiaki wasn’t the most excited for this since she sort of had sensitive nipples, but she did enjoy the idea of a punishment. She did as he said and groaned once again, this time more so from pain rather than pleasure.

“Don’t touch your clit again. If you do, I’m hanging up. Have I made myself clear, Chiaki?”

Even though she knew it was an empty threat, the pressure was on because she definitely didn’t want to not spend whatever moments she could with Hajime.

“Y-yes Hajime.”

“Good. Go back to what you were doing.”

And so she went back to simply touching herself through her panties, slightly angry that she’s back at the start again. However, Hajime gave his command much quicker this time around.

“Get some of your fluids on your fingers and show it to me.”

Chiaki did just that and flipped her camera so that she didn’t have to show how shameful she felt for doing it because looking through the camera herself made it almost as if what she was doing as if it were someone else. She eventually spread her fingers apart to show how stringy it was and Hajime grunted.

“Put it into your mouth and make it a show.”

She groaned, not understanding the obsession Hajime had with her fluids, but she didn’t want to disappoint him by telling him no and she couldn’t lie and say she wasn’t curious about it. Chiaki flipped the camera back on herself and made sure that she put that damn show on for Hajime because she expected she wouldn’t be so willing to do this in the future. She licked the entirety of her finger then stuck it into her mouth. Once she got everything, she made sure that there was a loud pop of her finger being taken out of her mouth. Hajime moaned once again.

“Chiaki…  that was so fucking hot. Take your panties off and show me them.”

Finally, she slid her panties down her leg. They were just some plain gray boy shorts, not having expected to be doing this tonight. She’s just happy they were a relatively new pair that didn’t have any gross period stains on them. She’ll definitely be prepared with something classier for when Hajime comes back home. After she got it off her leg, she made sure that the camera was pointed towards her breasts and she can hear Hajime humming pleasantly at the sight. Finally, she flipped the camera once again, looking away when she noticed just how big the wet spot was on them.

“Mmmm, thank you, babe. Now throw them to the side and start with one finger in your pussy. Go slow then fast, but only one finger and still no touching your clit.”

She laid back down, flipping the camera once again so that it was on her face. Going slow was hard for her because she wanted nothing more than just whip out her vibrator and go sonic speed for a few minutes and just finally have her orgasm, but she had to listen to Hajime. He eventually allowed her a second finger, which she happily used.

“Stop. Stop right now.”

Chiaki did stop, even though she just desperately wanted to just finish this once and for all. She just needed to have some serious clitoral stimulation and it would be all over for her.

“Go grab your toy and lube from the drawer. Also, take your bra off while you’re up.”

She was finally extremely eager to do as he said, knowing that this was the last flag she had to clear before being able to reach her high. Chiaki rolled over to the side of her bed so that she could get her vibrator and lube, not even bothering to shut the drawer. She then unhooked her bra, now fully naked beside her socks once again.

“Good, now pump some of the lube into your hand and pinch your nipples. Progress to rubbing it all over your boobs and slowly travel down to your vagina then use two fingers. Don’t. Touch. Your. Clit.”

Chiaki nodded, really liking how Hajime’s being a little bit aggressive with his words, even though that was the whole point of this. She then flipped the camera so that he can see that she was following his orders, starting with pinching a nipple. She moved onto the other nipple then picked her lube up once again, just pumping it straight onto her chest. She then started to slide it around her breasts, slowly getting more worked up. Eventually, she pushed her fingertips toward her pelvis and paused right at her semi-trimmed pubic hair. Chiaki wanted to just ignore Hajime and go ham on her clit, but she didn’t want to upset him, so she just sighed and started to finger herself. While she wasn’t moaning too much, she could tell that her breathing was certainly louder than usual.

“Okay,” Hajime said soon after she started that, breathing rather heavily himself, “Get your vibrator now and use it however you’d like to penetrate yourself. You still haven’t unlocked your clit. Put the camera back on your face.”

She flipped the camera then grabbed her vibrator and slid it inside her, turning it on once it was in, biting her lip since it felt really good. She was also pleasantly surprised by the fact that she didn’t even need any lube to help her get it inside. Chiaki decided to have a fast pace because that’s just what she needed now. She ended up closing her eyes from how good it began to feel.

“Mmm, Hajime, this feels… good… but I wish it was your dick inside of me…” Chiaki said as the pressure was building up.

“Fuck, Chiaki,” hearing her say that made him extremely turned on, “Open your eyes.”

 She opened them as wide as she could, which wasn’t very much because she was in the zone, but him seeing just how hooded her eyelids were made Hajime swallow from just how lustful she looked at the moment. She was getting close and they both knew it.

“Use your clit. Get yourself off now.”

She did just that by taking out the vibrator and just rubbing it in different patterns, nothing coherent, just whatever made her feel the most pleasure, on her clit. It didn’t take long until she felt herself peak and her face contorted in a way that let Hajime show that she was done. He was currently extremely aware of how tight his boxers were and slightly regretted the fact that he isn’t going to cum until he sees Chiaki once again, but he knows it’s going to be worth it in the long run. Chiaki simply put her vibrator on the bed, knowing she’s going to be upset about having to wash her sheets once again. But for now, she’s just laid on her back, trying to catch her breath once again.

“Hajime…” Chiaki said, breathing hard since she’d just made herself cum based off of his guidance. “I haven’t… cum in weeks… why did I stop touching myself…”

She was just sprawled out, waiting for Hajime to say something, but soaked in the silence when nothing was said.

“I miss you… I want to cuddle right now…”  Chiaki said, realizing that she hasn’t seen him for three weeks now and still had another few days to go. She also realized that she hasn’t had sex without cuddling to immediately follow ever, making her really upset. Their first time together truly made her spoiled rotten when it came to this stuff, giving her expectations for her future orgasm expeditions. She just grabbed the nearest pillow, but it wasn’t nearly good enough of a substitute.

“Chiaki… I miss you too. Only a few more days until I’m back,” he stated, “Nagito’s been a little much.”

Chiaki tensed up, Hajime’s usually pretty good about not mentioning the fact that he’s with Nagito, but sometimes it slips, and it makes her worried about all of the things that he’s doing to tempt Hajime into leaving her.

“Have you seriously not touched yourself since we’ve had sex?” he said, changing the subject to something she thought he had ignored.

“You haven’t either…” she retorted.

“That’s different… You haven’t been constantly surrounded by your brother and friend for the past three weeks…”

“I just… haven’t felt the desire to, I guess. Nothing to really rile me up without you here…”

“Huh…” Hajime said, not realizing how much accountability he had over Chiaki’s sex life now, “Anyways… What do you want me to do to you next, Chiaki?”

“Huh? What do you mean by that?” Chiaki asked, starting to slur her words. She was ready to fall asleep.

“Like, sexually babe. What desires do you have?” Hajime asked, his voice lower than usual.

Chiaki became flustered, not used to being asked so directly. Hajime noticed her long paused and went to apologize for being too straightforward, but Chiaki replied.

“Student/teacher roleplay…” Chiaki said at a lower volume than usual.

“Sorry, what was that?” Hajime had heard her, but he wanted to be confident with asking for things of this nature.

“I… I think that I want to be a student who needs help, and you be the teacher that… that tries to tutor me and then… yeah…” she said, hiding her face while she explained it.

Hajime chuckled to himself. He knew that Chiaki had kinks that she wasn’t talking about, but he plans on pulling them out of her when she’s comfortable doing so.

“Got it, babe. We’ll try it after I get back from this visit,” he said. “But I’ll keep a surprise as to when. It’ll probably be the first time I cum in weeks… You almost made me already want to break trying to not touch myself but… it’ll be worth it.”

Chiaki exhaled deeply, excited that Hajime prompted her to tell her one of her kinks. She felt her eyes begin to droop and she yawned, “I trust you.”

Hajime had a content face, then said, “Okay, I’ll let you sleep now. Make sure you pee though! Good night babe, love you.”

Chiaki just closed her eyes and said, “Love you too.”

After they hung up, Chiaki clutched tightly at the pillow at her chest, still upset that she was basking in this afterglow without Hajime. She really missed him.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to say about this fic i mainly wrote it as a lead up to the next one i still really like it tho  
> as always comments are awesome and also ily thank u for reading


End file.
